


Drinks & Drunk Kisses

by risenfrommyimagination



Category: British Actor RPF, Young British Artists | Britart RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risenfrommyimagination/pseuds/risenfrommyimagination
Summary: A "short" Story about getting drunk with Tom Holland and his friends, in a random Pub in London.Includes lots of drunk kisses, giggles and humor.





	Drinks & Drunk Kisses

“Tom, please tell me that you’re already dressed.” Haz leans against the doorframe of the closed bathroom door, knocking against it gently and sighing. “He is or?”  
“He was when he got in there.” I shrug, throwing my purse into my bag.  
“Tom.” Haz again knocks at the door, now a little bit more energetic. “Come on we want to leave.”  
“One minute ok?”

My boyfriend doesn’t sound that pleased and Haz rolls his eyes. “What’s up with him?”  
“I don’t know.” I place my bag on the small bench in the hallway. “Let me…”  
Gently, I knock against the door. “Tom?”  
“ONE minute ok?”

“Oh lord.” Haz let’s his head sink against the fall, slowly starting to hit it over and over. “Didn’t he get a proper blowjob this morning or what.”  
“Shut the fuck up Harrison.” My elbow hits his side really hard and he whines slightly. “Eh.”  
“Tom?” I try it again, carefully opening the door. “I am coming in ok?”

Before he can answer anything, I slip in the bathroom, immediately closing the door. Whatever it was that made Tom not coming out of the bathroom, Harrison didn’t need another reason to mock him. I turn around and see Tom standing in front of the mirror, plucking and tugging his curls, which looked extremely soft today. And they were. I ran my fingers through them today more than once. A thing I couldn’t resist.

“What are you doing?”  
He turns around to me, sighing. “My hair.”  
“What about it?” Eyeballing him, I get a little closer. “It’s my hair.”  
“Yeah but it doesn’t want to stay the way I want.” Tom sighs again, running his fingers through his hair, which makes it even more messy. “Look I…”  
“Eh.” I catch both of his hands, pulling them down to me. “I love your hair.”  
“It looks like a bird’s nest today.”  
“It does. A little.”  
“Eh.” Tom pushes his bottom lip a little bit forward, pouting at me. A little bit he now reminds me of Tessa, begging me for food. “Little bit.” I peck a small kiss on his lips. “Should I fix it?”  
“Can you?”  
“I try.” I grab the small container with the hair wax in it, putting a little bit on my hands. “Ok, stay still.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tom leans a little bit to me, so I can reach into his hair. Slowly, I comb my fingers through his hair, pulling it back a little. I love his hair in this natural state, when it’s so curly and at the same time soft as hell. To be fair, he can wear his hair however he wants, it always looks good on him. Except the one time he went to cut it and then it got cut too short and maybe I cried about the loss of his hair, because I’ve been on my period and very emotional. _Maybe I did._ And maybe Tom still mocks me about this.

“Ok.” I take a step back and Tom looks at me, turning his head a little. “Yes, I think this looks really good.”  
“Sure?” He strikes another, small pose, which highlights his sharp jawline even more and I feel the urge to press a small kiss on it. _Or two._  
“Yepp.” I nod. “Looks pretty nice.”

Tom smirks. “I see something different looking pretty nice.” His hands fondly grasp around my waist, pulling me a little closer. “Better said: really, really beautiful.”  
I roll my eyes, even though his cheesy comment releases a few butterflies in my stomach. “You’re such a cheesy bastard Holland.”  
His lips I love to kiss so much curl into a smile. “But you love this, admit it.”  
“No.” I shake my head and he chuckles.  
“Oh, the hell you do.”  
“I don’t.”  
“Are you sure?” His breath on my lips makes me want to kiss him even more. “Hmmm…”  
“I am not so sure about this.” Both of our lips are hovering over each-others, the air between us is sizzling slightly from the soft tension.

“Guys are you finally…” Before one of us can yield the urge, the bathroom door flies open and Haz steps in. And immediately stops on the doorstep. “Really? You are making out?”  
“The only thing I was making was his hair.” I roll my eyes.  
“Yeah and Tom just happens to has his hands on you hm?”  
“I have to hold her.” My boyfriend explains with a stern face. “If I don’t, she collapses because of me.”  
“Hm sure.” Haz rolls his eyes. “Are you ready?”  
“Yepp.” Tom’s right hand pulls back from my waist, whilst the other places itself on the small of my back. “Let’s go.”

As soon as I enter the pub after Haz, warm, slightly stiff air welcomes me. This and a mixture of chattering and music. It is crammed in here, probably fuller than anyone of us expected. “Ok, let’s see where the others are.” Haz squeezes himself past two people and I follow him, feeling a guy staring at me as I pass him. From behind, Tom’s fingers gently grasp mine, squeezing my hand gently. 

_I got you._ A warm shiver runs down my spine and pull him with me, still following Haz.  
“Ah, finally.” Harry welcomes us as we finally – this sounds so overexaggerated, but yes finally – arrive at the booth him, Sam and his girlfriend Elysia are already setting in. “The beautiful two and Tom.”

“Fuck you.” Tom flips his little brother of and Sam is chuckling. “Where have you been? We said nine, not half past.”  
“They had to make out in the bathroom.” Haz slides on the bench and I roll my eyes once again.  
“We didn’t…”  
“I saw different things.”  
Tom sighs. “You really need some glasses.”  
“At least I wouldn’t wear them just because of a _fashion statement_.” Haz throws a quite judging look at Tom and Harry pulls in some air loudly. “Ouuuh.”  
“Guys…” I sit down next to Haz. “Can you not…”  
“He started it.” Tom squeezes next to me. “Can you all…move a little bit?”

All of us start moving to the left, but there isn’t much space left. 

“We can grab you a chair”, Sam suggests, but Tom shakes his head, his arm finding its way around my shoulder. “I like it here.” Our bodies are pressed against each other and he sneaks a little kiss on my cheek.

“Ough urgh.” Haz gags, rolling his eyes. “Can we change seats, please?” His eyes desperately looking at Harry and Sam. “You can swap with me and make out with Tom instead.” I lean to him. “I mean I see the jealousy in your eyes since you walked in on us.”  
“I am not…” He looks at me, recognizing the smirk on my face. “Oh, so you did…”  
“Shut down your phantasies.” I grin, leaning back and Tom chuckles. 

“Ok so.” Sam gets up, looking at us. “Since we are all finally here and we are here to celebrate…uhm…nothing but since we are here…I’ll grab the first round. So?”  
“Cider for me.”  
“For me, too.” Elysia adds to my order.  
“Uuh the cider girls are back.” Tom mocks me a little. “I take beer.”  
“Cider girls huh?” I side eye him a little. “Do I have to remember you that you got totally drunk, because you couldn’t stop drinking my cider last time?”  
Haz starts to giggle next to me. “Oh, I do.”  
“I do too. A mistake I’ll never repeat.” My boyfriend nods and I raise my eyebrows. “We’ll see later.”

The lights are slightly dimmed and the music is now playing even louder, making it harder to understand everyone. Tom’s arm is still wrapped around me, but now around my waist, so that I almost sit on his lap, but I don’t really mind. Two empty glasses are standing in front of me, I am on my third glass of cider and I feel the alcohol kicking in.

“Oh no, nononono.” Tom’s arm pulls away from my waist as Harry comes back to our table, holding a tablet in front of him. “No Harry. No shots.”  
“Who said get wasted huh?” His little brother tries to place down the tablet on my already small table, which is additionally crammed with half full bottles and glasses. “Fuck…”  
“Let me grab this.” Before he can spill something I get up a little, grabbing the tablet, but since there isn’t that much space between the bench and the table and I am already a little tipsy, I struggle a little bit. “Woah, slow.” Tom’s hands grab firmly around my waist, sending a warm shiver through my body. “Got you.”

Haz, still sitting next to me, but already slightly slouched into the bench, chuckles. “You never miss a chance to touch her huh?”  
“I didn’t want her to drop the tablet with the good alcohol.” Tom almost sounds innocent. Almost. If we wouldn’t know him well enough, all of us would have believed him.  
“Hmm sure, the good alcohol.” Sam laughs and examines the tablet, which I was still holding. “What is this?”  
“Tequila.”  
“Oh no.” All of us, also me, sigh. “Not tequila.”  
“It was a deal. One round and the second one for free.” Harry squeezes back on his place and Tom sighs again. “My brother the cheapskate.”  
Haz shrugs. “It’s alcohol.”  
“Yeah but tequila.” Sam doesn’t look that pleased as Harry puts two shot glasses in front of him.  
“Shut up whiney.” I roll my eyes and Tom laughs, handing me the salt and I catch Sam shooting a judging eye to me.  
“You weren’t that pleased, too.”  
“Yeah, but I will just swallow it.” The words leave my mouth and Haz starts to giggle immediately. “Oh you’ve got experience in this huh?”

I look at him sternly. “Jealous?”

“M-me?” His cheeks blush a little and next to me Tom starts giggling, leaning a little bit into me.  
“He is.”  
“Practice is the key.” I pat his knee under the table and Sam almost chokes on his beer, while Haz becomes even more red.  
“Let’s…drink huh?” Trying to desperately change the subject, he raises his shot glass. “Cheers.”  
“Cheers.” We clink glasses and Harry clears his throat. “Don’t forget to look at each other. You know what that means.”

A smile curls at Tom’s lips as I look at him. “As if this would ever happen to us.”

“Ew guys.” I chuckle and we toast, then I tip the whole thing in one go. The alcohol runs down my throat burning, but spreads a pleasant warmth in my stomach.  
“Ok second one.” Before I can even bite into the lemon, Harry hands me the second shot and we do everything again. Toasting, locking eyes. Again, the smirk on Tom’s lips and I gulp down the second shot. Now, I get the feeling of being a little bit more than tipsy. I grab a piece of lemon and bite into it, scrunching my nose as the sourness makes my mouth water. 

“Uh.” Sam shakes his head, his curls falling into his face. “I hate tequila.”  
“It’s not that bad.” Tom snuggles a little bit to me, leaning his head on my shoulder. “Darling?”  
“Hm?” I look at him.  
“Can I get a kiss?” His brown eyes are glancing at me and I chuckle. “You’re really asking?”  
“Hmmm.” He nods. “Yes.”

“One.” I can see his whole face lighting up. He is definitely drunk.  
“Ok.” Slowly, he leans into me, kissing me softly. He tastes like lemon. And beer. And although I said one, I kiss him back.  
“Guys, this is disgusting, please stop.” Sam is making gagging noises and Tom pulls back, sighing. “Is it worse than the rat we ate in…Thailand?”  
“You ate a rat in Thailand?” Elysia, who had been pretty quiet the whole evening, arches her perfectly done left eyebrow and Tom chuckles. “You don’t know this story?”  
“Oh no…” Haz sighs, knowing what would come.  
“No.” She shakes her head and Tom leans forward, propping his elbows on the table. “Ok, listen.”

As he starts to tell the story about how Sam and him got to eat a rat in Thailand - story I probably heard as often as the story about how he broke his nose – I lean back a little, watching him talk, his hands gesturing in the air, running through his hair like they always do when he is talking. And even more when he is drunk. I catch Harry’s eyes and he smirks at me before getting up.

“Anyone up for another drink?”  
“Yeah, one for me.” I pull out my purse. “But I am paying this round, you paid like everything.”  
“If you say so.” Harry grabs the twenty pounds from my hand. “Haz, Sam, Tom?”  
Tom doesn’t answer, he is too much into talking right now. He loves talking when drunk, even more than usual, but it’s pretty cute to watch him, gesturing wildly with this soft smile on his lips. 

“Ok well then.” Harry shrugs and leaves to get us some drinks.  
“Yeah and so I broke my nose.” Tom finishes the story and I can’t help myself but smile. He always tells this story and although I know it word by word – I could probably tell it in my sleep – I’d listen to it over and over again. Especially when he tells it with his slightly tipsy voice.  
“Great story Tom, never heard it before.” Haz rolls his eyes. “I almost forgot about it.”  
“Good that I told it again.” Under the table, Tom’s hand carefully slips on my thigh, his fingers gently massaging it. “I don’t want you to forget it.”  
“Yeah, thank you for _that._” You can’t miss the irony in Haz’ words, but my boyfriend just chuckles, leaning back a little bit. Some strands of his hair come lose, falling into his soft face. He has his eyes half-closed, but is still grinning like a drunk idiot. _My drunk idiot._ Tom opens his eyes again, glaring at me. 

“Why are you smiling?”  
“I don’t…”  
His lips curl at the edges. “Are you watching me?”  
Maybe I am blushing a little bit. “No…?”  
“Oh you are.” Tom leans to me. “Aren’t you, darling?”  
“Maybe.” My heartbeat is picking up speed. “How could I not.”  
The soft curling of his lips turns into a smile. “Sneaky.”  
“Learned from the best.”

Tom chuckles, then our lips meet and his hand on my thigh pulls me a little closer, grabbing me slightly firmer. 

“Ugh guys.” Something hits my and also Tom’s head and he pulls back. “Eh.”  
“Not sorry.” Haz throws another thing – a piece of crumpled up paper – at us. “Dis-gus-ting.”  
“You are disgusting.” Tom throws back the crumpled paper and Haz answers with a beer lid, which hits him right in the face. “Eh!”

“Guys can you not…” I try to stop them, but in the same second Tom tackles Haz, while completely forgetting that I was sitting between them. “Tom, no.” Haz giggles, as Tom starts to tickle him, trying to fight back, so that they now both almost lay on me.  
“Guys.” Tom’s head bumps against my chest. “Can you…not…”

“What the heck…” Harry comes back with the drinks, staring at the two grown men, tickling each other on my lap. “Yeah I know.” I shrug my shoulders. “Not my kind of threesome…but…”  
“What?” Tom stops, propping himself up. His hair is now the same mess as it was before I did it for him and his cheeks are flushed a little bit. “A what?”  
“Oh it wasn’t?”  
“What I…” I can see his cheeks blushing even more, as he sits back, pulling his shirt down. “No…I-I am not sharing.”

A smile curls at my lips. “Whom? Haz or me?”

“Both.” A cheeky grin hushes over his lips and Haz sighs. “Oh lord.”  
“Oh you don’t want to be in this exclusive relationship?”  
“No, I’d rather drink another three tequila.” Haz groans and Harry laughs. “Good that I just brought some with me, again. Two for each one.”  
I catch Haz thunderstruck gaze. “Be careful what you wish for huh?”  
“Ugh shut up.” He grabs to of the shot glasses. “I mean you have Tom.”  
“We both have him, as far as I understand.” I chuckle. “You can have him on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays and every second Saturday?”

Haz laughs. “Sounds good.”

“What are you guys doing?” Tom leans to us, his hand carefully grasping around my waist. “Are you talking about me?”  
“Kind of.” I lean into him, feeling the warmth of his body through the thin fabric of my t-shirt. “We were just sorting out visiting times.”  
“And do I also have the right to decide or…?”

Haz and I look at each other. “No.”

Tom’s laughter next to my ears runs a warm, tickling shiver down my spine. “Yeah I love you too. Both.”  
“We know you do.” Haz hands me and Tom a shot glass and raises his. “On our wonderful relationship.”  
“On us.” I toast him back, our glasses clink and I take the shot in one go.  
“I love you more.” Tom’s lips are brushing over my ear, his fingers gently grasping around my neck, tickling my sweet spot. “A lot, lot, lot more.”

My heart is on the verge of bursting and I just lean more into him, pecking a small kiss on his cheek. “Love you too honey.”  
He giggles, his fingers firmly grasping around my waist. “Shot number two?”  
I groan. “No, please…”  
“Come on. One more or less.” Tom raises the shot glass to my mouth. “Open.”  
“Tom I…” The cold glass touches my lip and I sigh. “Ok.”  
His giggling tingles in my ear and he tips the glass a little bit, but misses my mouth, so that half of the content spills on me. Better said my t-shirt.  
“Aiming is not you best skill huh?” Sam laughs and Tom looks down on my shirt. “Ooops, oh.” His eyes fall on my chest, the spillage over it. “Sad that it’s not white.” He pouts a little bit, looking me with his happy, glossy eyes.

Haz, Sam and Harry are chuckling unison and I roll my eyes, getting up. “I’m going to the restroom.” Somehow I manage to straddle one of my legs over Tom’s lap and I feel his fingers grasping my waist, slowly wandering down to my butt. “Uh I like this.”  
I catch a glimpse of Haz, chuckling in the corner. “Tom…”  
“Sorry.” He giggles, gently slapping my butt.  
“Oh god guys, PDA!” I can hear Sam groan, while Haz is still chuckling and Harry is just shaking his head. 

My, slightly faltering, steps lead me into the ladies restroom, which – if it’s not weird to say – is one of the most beautiful restrooms I’ve ever seen. The walls are panelled with chestnut brown wood, which reminds me so much of Tom’s hair, especially in the soft, golden light of the lamps hanging from the walls. The three sinks are white, matching the marble floor and the mirrors framed with dark wood and the golden faucets round the picture perfectly. I step to one of the sinks, turning on the tap, trying to wash out the spilled tequila on my shirt. But it does make it even worse than better. And also, it was just tequila, not some alcohol that would stain it. Also, I shouldn’t leave Tom and the other guys behind so long in such a condition, I remember the last time I did. And I still clearly remember that Tom tried to do a backflip from the table and miserably failed. 

“Ok, good.” I run my fingers through my hair, glancing at the reflection in the mirror. My hair is looking really nice today, better than the last days, but to be fair, it isn’t in a bun like the last days. And I look happy. Happy drunk, but still, happy. The restroom door opens, two girls sweep in and I take the chance and leave the room, going back to our table.

But back at the table, there’s only Harry sitting there, scrolling around his phone.  
“Where is everyone?”  
“Haz, Sam and Elysia are outside, fresh air.” Harry looks up from his phone. “And if you turn left, you see Tom.”  
I follow his suggestion and turn left. Tom is sitting on a completely different table, with five strangers, two women, three guys, slouched over a little bit, gesturing wildly.  
“He just asked them for a napkin and now…they are best friends.” Harry laughs. “You know how he is.”  
“Yeah he is.” A smile curls at my lips while looking at him. This sounds so cheesy, but he is even more precious when he is drunk. Sober, he is the cutest and most handsome and loveable person ever. But drunk, his dorky, touchy and very feely side turns out even more. 

“Ah, here she is.” Tom has noticed me, waving at me. “Darling.”  
“Hey.” I wave back at him, but he shakes his head, tapping on his lap. “Come here.”  
“Tom, what…”  
The smirk on his face grows broader. “C’mere.”  
Slowly, I get closer to him, his left hand grasping around my waist gingerly. “This is her. My beautiful girl.” Immediately, all the eyes are on me and I start to blush. “Tom, don’t…”  
“Nonono.” Tom pulls me on his lap, wrapping his arms around me. “I mean look at her.” His lips peck a soft kiss on my cheek and I catch one of the women smiling at me.  
“I am so sorry”, I mumble, but she shakes her head. “He is gushing over you the whole time.”  
“Yeah, I am sorry, really.”

She laughs. “Don’t be, he seems to be totally in love with you.”  
“Ufgghh…” Tom buries his face in my hair, his lips placing small, light kisses on my skin. “You are so damn gorgeous.” The butterflies are dancing tango in my stomach.  
“Tom…”  
“Can I get another kiss?” His foolish, absolutely cheeky smirk warms my heart. “Please?”  
I sigh, although there is no thing, I loved to do more. “One.”  
“Thank you.” The softness of his whisper loses itself in our kiss and I feel his hands around my waist pulling me even closer.  
“Come on.” My fingers brush over his cheek, tugging back some of his curls. “Let’s get back to Harry, you need some water.”  
Tom looks at me. “Ok.”

“Good, come on.” I get up from his lap, smiling at the people sitting on the table. “Sorry, I’ll take him with me.” Grabbing his hand, I pull Tom with me and I catch a glimpse of Haz and Sam back on the table. “Look, Haz and Sam are back.”  
“No.” Suddenly, Tom stops.  
“Tom, you need some water.”  
“No, I need to dance.” Before I can react, my boyfriend pulls me in the middle of the club, both of his hands on my waist. “Tom, there is no one dancing.” I catch some people staring at us.

“I don’t care.” His lips curl, he pulls me closer. “I want to dance with my girl.”  
My heart jumps at _my girl_. “Ok, gonna spin you now ok?” Tom takes my left hand, spins me around it carefully, but I stumble over my feet, bumping against him. “Sorry.”

“Who needs some water now huh?” The grip around my waist tightens and I feel his fingers wandering down, to grab my butt gingerly. “Tom…”  
He chuckles. “Sorry for your shirt.” We dance a little bit to the right and I notice Sam taking photos of us. “It’s gonna wash out, don’t worry.”  
“Yeah, still…” Again, this cheeky smirk on his lips. “You could take it off.”  
“And get yours?”  
Tom leans his head to the side. “Naaahh…then everyone is staring and you’d get jealous.”  
“I don’t…”  
“Oh you do.” His hands come up to my face, cupping it. “You do.”

“I…” The rest is stifled by his lips pressing on mine. “Shush.” Tom mumbles, kissing me again. Just a soft peck, but then our lips get harder to pull apart, his left hand wanders in my neck, pulling me even closer, while his right hand slides in the backpocket of my jeans. “Tom, we…”  
“Nowedon’t.” He kisses the corner of my mouth, then back my lips. “Not now.”  
“Everyone is staring.”  
“What.” Tom stops, catching a glimpse to the right and the left and his cheeks are blushing. “Oh.”  
“Come on.” I grab his hand. “Table. Water.”

“Ah you are back.” Sam welcomes us, as we squeeze back in the booth. “Where were you? Haven’t seen you making out in the middle of the pub.”  
“Maybe you should do this with Elysia at some point.” Tom wraps his arm around my shoulders. “Keeps the relationship alive.”  
“Yeah, I don’t think I take advice from my drunk brother.” Sam laughs, looking at his phone. “Oh, our Uber is here.”  
I raise my eyebrows. “You’re leaving?”  
“Yeah, we’re over at my parents for breakfast tomorrow.” Elysia gets up, Sam follows her. “But have a nice evening ok?”  
“Oh sure we will.” I smile at her, watching Haz and Harry get up, too. “Are you leaving, too?”  
“No, restroom.” Haz excuses himself.  
“And I need to talk to Sam for a second.” Harry runs his fingers through his hair. “Please don’t…like make a mess.”  
“We’re adults.” Tom looks at his brother sternly. “Please Harry.” 

But his brother just rolls his eyes, then leaves with Harry and Sam. 

“So…since we’re alone now…” Tom turns to me, this cheeky grin on his face. “And we’re in our booth…” His body leans into mine, the touch of his hands on my body making it tickle all over. I close my eyes as his lip touch mine, pulling me into a longing kiss. Our lips melt together and my fingers immediately go into his hair, feeling the softness between my fingers. His tongue skims my lips teasingly, coaxing a little gasp from me and I feel him smirking. Gently, he dips his tongue in my mouth, leaving a lemony taste, mixed with warmth and heating up my longing. Neediness builds up in my body, but I couldn’t care less to resist against it, and I kiss him back more longingly than before. 

“Uh darling.” His chuckle vibrates against my lips. “Slow.” Tom bites my lips teasingly and I can’t help myself but to let out a soft groan, my hands buried in his soft hair.

“Oh guys, really?” Our lips part, leaving mine back longing for more and Tom sits up a little bit. Haz and Harry are standing in front of the booth, both judging us heavily with their eyes.  
“Two minutes and you can’t keep your hands off each other?”  
“No.” My boyfriend giggles. “But have you looked at her?”  
“Yeah I did, at both of you. Sucking the life out of each other.” Haz gags. “And as I said before: disgusting.”

I roll my eyes. “I hear the jealousy in your voice. Do you want a minute with Tom in the restroom?”  
“I decline, thank you.”  
“Good.” Tom leans against me. “I really don’t want to kiss you right now Haz. Not with those stubbles.”

The rattling of the engine and the slow, almost melancholic, music coming from the radio make me feel slightly tired and I yawn a little.  
“You’re ok?” Haz, sitting in the front next to the driver, turns to us. “You are really quiet? Oh-“ A chuckle leaves his mouth, as he sees both Tom and Harry dozing next to me.  
“Shht, don’t wake them up.” I giggle and Tom groans, snuggling up a little bit more to me, his left hand grabbing around my thigh. 

The car turns into the street, all of our apartments and houses are in and the driver stops at the first one. Tom’s and my house. “Babe.” I kiss his crease. “We have to get out.”  
He groans, opening his eyes. “Really?”  
“Yeah, come on.” I open the door. “Get out.”  
“I’ll take Harry with me.” Haz grins at me. “So you can have your…alone time.”  
I roll my eyes, while Tom stumbles out of the car. “Thank you.”  
“Good night.”  
“Night Haz.” As soon as I close the door, the car pulls away and Tom leans against me. “I am tired.”  
“We’re going to bed now.” Not letting go of his hand, I pull him with me, fiddling the keys out of my bag. We stop in front of our entrance door and I struggle a little bit, getting the keys into the lock.

“Sunshine?” Tom wraps his arms around me, pressing his lips on my neck and my heart grows a little bit as he calls me like this. “Hm?”  
“I love you.” Another, soft kiss. “So much.”  
“I love you too drunky.” I open the door and get in. “Come on.”  
“Not that drunk.” Tom almost stumbles over the doorstep. “Ok, maybe I am.”

Our shoes land on the floor in the hallway, right now, we don’t care about if we stumble over them in the morning. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“Hmmm yes.” Tom’s arm wraps around my waist, pulling me with him towards the stairs. “Cuddles.”  
Somehow, we manage to get into our bedroom without breaking one of our ankles.  
“Oh bed.” Before I can even take off my jacket, Tom’s pants and socks are on the floor and I am staring at his back, my eyes wandering down to his butt, packed in his tight black boxershorts. He takes off his shirt and lets himself fall on the bed, groaning softly, before turning around on his back. And now, I can take my eyes from him even harder. His defined chest is almost glowing in the soft light of the lamp on the night stand, his hair falls in soft curls in his face and he is smirking at me with this cheeky grin.  
“Eh, don’t stare.”

My cheeks flush a little bit and he giggles. “Come here.”  
“I need to undress first, wait.” Slowly, I unzip my pants, straddling out of them, then I take off my shirt. “Uh, I see.” The smirk on his face as his eyes wander down my body, over my breasts packed in one of my favourite bras. Just to tease him a little, I turn around, unhooking it and he groans.  
“Eh.”  
“What?” I slip into an old band shirt of mine and turn around, sliding on the bed next to him.  
“Nothing.” Tom groans, rolling to me and scooping me in his arms immediately. “Come here.”  
The warmth of his body wraps around me like a second, thin blanket and I feel my heartbeat slowly aligning with his. 

“You’re so beautiful”, Tom muffles in my hair, kissing my shoulder, “how do I get so lucky?”  
“Tom…” I look at him, letting my index finger wander over his slightly crooked nose, the tiny freckles. “I am lucky to have you.”  
“Cheesy.” He giggles, pecking a soft kiss on my lips. “Sleep?”

I nod and he turns off the lights, but pulling me even closer. Fatigue takes over my body and I close my eyes. Tom’s lips, brushing over my forehead, are the last thing I feel. And his soft mumbling. 

“So, so lucky.”


End file.
